


在这个世界相遇

by phoenix727



Category: Eason Chan, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Channelling, F/M, Spiritual Response Therapy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 每一个人都会重聚生命旅程往复不息每一个梦都会有你





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没有构思的脑洞  
> 甚至不确定会不会有肉  
> 2018/12/23  
> \-------------------  
> 一个有关轮回和前世的故事  
> 没有意外的话是G级  
> 2018/12/29  
> \-------------------  
> 把主角改成女的了  
> 2019/01/05

在又一次毫无征兆地对女儿发火之后，Eason离开了家。他开着自己的爱车在深夜空旷的街道上兜风，车窗开着，凉风灌进车内，他的愤怒情绪也逐渐平静下来。刚才的争吵完全是他的无理取闹，女儿哭着跑回房间的画面让他此刻很愧疚。明天向她道歉吧，他想。  
生气总是让人消耗更多能量，现在Eason有些饿了。他随意将车停在一家从未去过的小面馆门口，老板注意到了他，递给他一份菜单。从对方有些惊讶的眼神中，他知道老板认出他是谁了。  
点了一份牛腩面后，Eason选了一个角落的桌坐下。隔壁桌已经坐着一个女孩，老板正要给她上菜，不过似乎遇上了一点小问题。  
“不，这不是我点的面，我要的是不辣的。”  
女孩说的是英语，Eason这时才发现她是外国人的模样，而年迈的老板显然听不懂。正当Eason要帮忙翻译的时候，女孩用生疏的粤语断断续续地表达自己的意思。令他惊讶的地方在于，她说的粤语虽然不连贯，却没有口音，完全不像是外国人。  
“老板，她说她点的是一份不辣的素食面，你上错菜了。”  
老板疑惑地看了看单子，发现自己确实错了，向客人道歉之后就去了另一桌。  
“谢谢你。”女孩转头道谢。  
“不用，你看上去好像很惊讶？”  
Eason发现了女孩转头看他时的惊诧。  
“因为你很特别，Eason。”  
“哦？你认识我？”  
这次轮到Eason惊讶了，一个外国人认识他的概率还是很低的。  
“以前不，但是现在认识了，你可以叫我Kathy。”  
“可是你知道我的名字？”  
“是你的守护天使告诉我的，他叫Oase。他最近有些焦虑不安，因为你似乎被情绪问题困扰，他想帮你。”  
如果是一周前听到这一番话，Eason也许会认为对方是疯子。不过在一周前，他在朋友的介绍下尝试了灵性反应疗法，那让他相信守护天使是存在的。  
“那，你有什么好的建议吗？”  
“你很特别，你有三个灵魂……你看上去很平静，你已经知道这件事了是吗？”  
女孩的声音和她的长相反差很大，即使Eason一直身处平均颜值很高的娱乐圈，他也觉得女孩长得非常可爱，而且看长相不会超过二十五岁。但是她的声音偏低沉，还带着沙哑，并不是让人觉得难听的嘶哑，而是洋溢着温暖的感觉，让听者不自觉的信任她。Eason对她有点好奇，一个如此年轻的女孩，看上去还像个学生，却是神秘的通灵者。  
“不久前我去接受过一次srt疗愈，那位治疗师也很惊讶我有三个灵魂，她告诉我这是很罕见的事，全香港也只有八个人这样。我想这很有趣，不是吗？也许我这么晚还不睡是因为，这三个灵魂会分时间出来活动。”  
“其实我这次来香港就是与这里的srt治疗师交流学习。”  
“你看上去和别人不一样，你可以直接说出我的状况，可是别的治疗师都有灵摆。”  
“灵摆对于我不是必需的。”  
Kathy从口袋中摸出一枚紫水晶灵摆，在头顶灯光的照耀下显得很璀璨。  
“它很漂亮。”  
Eason有点想摸，但是又觉得灵摆像是私人物品，说不定有什么禁忌。  
“给你。”  
Kathy对情绪和能量很敏感，她看出了Eason的蠢蠢欲动和忧虑。  
“谢谢。”  
Eason拿起美丽的紫水晶，握住上面的银链，让它自然垂下。  
“呀！”  
水晶突然开始抖动，而Eason的手没有动过，他吓的把灵摆放回了桌上。  
“小姐，你的面。”  
“谢谢。”  
Kathy开始专心吃面，平时是个话唠的Eason此时竟然觉得不知道该说什么，好像不应该打扰面前的人。  
Kathy内心并不平静，她已经确定Eason就是她要找的人，就是她来香港的原因。她现在有一种类似于近乡情怯的羞涩，红红的耳尖暴露了他的心情，只是被长发遮住了。  
她放下碗，似乎做了什么决定。  
“Eason。”  
“Kathy。”  
两人面面相觑了一秒，他们同时叫了对方的名字，太巧合了。  
“你先讲啦。”  
Eason很有自知之明，自己的话闸子一打开就可以聊到天亮，还是让对方先讲比较好。  
“你上次进行疗愈的感觉怎么样？”  
“非常…令人愉悦，在Shirley，我的治疗师给我做完清理之后，我觉得很轻松，我已经很久没用体会到这种完完全全的放松了。她还帮我找到了前世…”  
Kathy听到前世有些异样，露出一点怀念的表情，并不明显，但是敏感的Eason却发现了。  
“她说，我的三个灵魂，其中一个前世是英国女人，会唱歌的，我想我的唱歌天分也许来自她，另一个前世是外星的指挥官，最后一个灵魂的前世是天使。”  
“嗯，你有天使的灵魂，一定是充满爱的人。” Kathy看着Eason的眼睛说道。  
Eason总觉得对方看着他像在看熟人，他认为是自己想多了，他们从来没有见过面。  
“是啊，我总是希望所有人都开心，但是做这一行好累。”  
“啊，我还不知道你是做什么的？”  
“我以为你什么都能知道呢！”Eason突然想逗她玩。  
“你不介意吗？”  
“介意什么？”  
“我可以通过常人不能理解的方法知道很多别人的隐私。我知道有人会不喜欢，所以一般我只会了解姓名。”  
“我不介意啊。”  
Eason冲口而出的答案让他自己都很惊讶，他是很在乎自己的隐私的，可是假如这个女孩对自己了如指掌，他发现自己并不会不开心。他觉得这大概是出于对神秘学的好奇吧。  
“你是歌手，哇，几十张专辑！太厉害了！”  
Eason已经习惯了外国人在知道他发行了多少专辑，开了多少演唱会时的惊讶。  
“在这里每个歌手都会不停发专辑，这没什么。那你是做什么的？职业的治疗师吗？”  
“我还是大学生，不过现在申请了休学一年。我本来的专业是物理，可是从大一那年起，也许是我的某一部分觉醒了，我开始变得很敏感。幸好我偶然知道了SRT才让我的情况稳定下来，不过我还是决定休息一年，在世界各地走走，了解更多不同的神秘学分支。”  
“Cool！一年的gap year，听上去很有趣。”

两个人聊了很久，面前的空碗都被老板收走了。Eason对女孩的经历很感兴趣，Kathy也对他知无不言。  
“两位，不好意思啊，小店要打烊了。”  
老板看着他们完全没有停下来的意思，而打烊时间已经推迟了一个小时，不得已地过去提醒。  
“啊，sorry啊！Kathy，你去哪儿？”  
现在已经是凌晨一点多，街头的行人很少，Eason很体贴，担心女孩一个人走夜路的安全。  
“回公寓，之前走路逛过来不远。”  
“我开车送你回去吧。”  
“你真像一个小天使。”

“Kathy。”Eason叫住了下车的女孩。  
“嗯？”  
“互相留个手机号吧，在香港你不熟，遇到麻烦来找我。”


	2. Chapter 2

Kathy看着通讯录里的手机号出神，她知道这大概只是对方的绅士风度，或者是天使骨子里的乐于助人，和喜欢没有一点关系。  
她打开谷歌，输入了Eason，出现在最上方的是百科词条。她将鼠标移到链接上，然后犹豫了。好奇往往是喜欢的开端，这个道理她懂。  
她关掉了网页，拿起手机向那个手机号发了一条短信：“谢谢你送我回来，如果有任何有关神秘学的需求，都可以来找我。”  
发完短信她又有些患得患失，觉得不应该加上后半句，太突兀了。  
手机屏幕马上又亮了起来，是收到了回复：“My pleasure. 你会打中文？”  
“因为想来中国所以学过一点，而且我有前世是中国人，会容易一些。”  
“Amazing！你现在方便打电话吗？”  
如果是Eason的朋友，就知道这个时候应该找个理由拒绝，否则别想在天亮前睡觉。不过Kathy并不了解他的前科，很开心地答应了。

Eason离开小吃店后并没有回家，他很享受深夜一个人开车兜风，宝贵的独处时间。手机短信提示音响起后，他把车停在路边看了一眼。  
他刚才聊的很兴奋，只可惜店长来撵他们走了。在香港很少有机会说英语，他觉得都生疏不少。更难得的是，对方还把他当作正常人。有时候他想随意一点，别人还是很紧张，就让他很无奈。  
如果被拒绝了怎么办，他嘟着嘴想道。他完全没想过深夜和一个不怎么熟的女生打电话是多么让人误会的事，因为他常常和朋友通宵煲电话粥。

“嗨，有什么事吗？”  
“没事就不能打电话吗？就是想继续聊天，刚才被打断了。”  
一开始是Eason好奇Kathy所说的灵魂，讲着讲着就变成了Eason自己分析狮子座和其他十二个星座的相处，Kathy只要随意回应几声，他就能滔滔不绝地讲下去。  
Kathy不是很精通星座，她看着星盘就发晕，不过Eason讲的实在是太有趣，他是一个很会讲故事的人，经常会讲一些和朋友的趣事。Kathy看向钟，时针已经指向了六，而她今天还有安排。  
“你和她都是双鱼座……”  
“Eason。”Kathy不得不打断了他的话。  
“嗯？”  
“已经六点了，我想睡一会儿，下午还有事。”  
“好吧，最后再说几句，你可不可以看见我现在在哪里呢？”  
“我累的时候看到的不一定准，你在车里，停在路边，路边是小吃摊，有人在买早点，不对，有人在偷拍你，七点钟方向。”  
Eason回过头，果然看到一个扛着炮的狗仔。  
“你真厉害，他藏的那么隐蔽我都没发现。”

等到八卦报纸爆出新闻，Kathy才领会到狗仔的可恨。Kathy上街去买点中午吃的东西，突然一群人围上来，举着话筒问她问题。  
“Kathy小姐，请问你和Eason是什么关系？”  
“Eason昨晚是和你通宵打电话吗？”  
“Eason是否和你在车中接吻了？”  
一个一个连环炮一样的问题让Kathy一脸懵逼，她的粤语本来就不好。她只听出来他们在讲Eason，她咬了咬嘴唇，拨通了Eason的手机号码。  
Eason在睡梦中被电话铃声吵醒，看到显示的来电人姓名，还是压下了满肚子的起床气。  
“喂？Kathy？”  
“我不知道发生了什么，我出门买东西被一群记者堵住了，他们好像提到了你的名字。”  
“oh shit，那群人不知道又编排了什么鬼新闻，竟然还来堵你！”  
Eason都被气醒了，他最讨厌的就是这种事情，家人朋友因为他被记者骚扰。  
“你别理他们，你现在可以直接回家吗？你只顾走你的路，想来他们也不敢直接冲撞你。我会和经纪人联系处理好这件事的。”  
“好的，你不用担心，我学过体术，可不怕他们。”  
Kathy挂了电话后，蛮横的冲出了记者的包围圈，回到了租住的公寓。  
而此时Eason的麻烦才刚刚开始。


	3. Chapter 3

Hilary参与迷幻饭局疑似吸毒，Eason深夜密会金发女郎举止亲密通宵电话，这两个爆炸新闻迅速引爆了两岸网友的热议。Eason刚起床没多久就接到了公司的电话，通知他去开会。

“没有，我和她甚至昨晚是第一次见面，我们是朋友，这张照片是借位。我们确实打了很久的电话，你们也知道我是吹神嘛！”  
“阿徐是绝对不会吸毒的，那个饭局虽然我不知道，但应该是朋友聚会。”  
Eason简单却不容置疑地向团队解释了情况。  
“我想你的绯闻只要澄清一下就可以，至于另一件事，你和妻子沟通过了吗？我担心澄清时在细节上没有沟通好会出现一些偏差，让别人更加误会。”  
“好吧，我打个电话给她。”  
Eason很无奈，他和妻子的关系最近不是很好，去饭局也不会告诉他一声。  
“嘟～你拨打的号码暂时不在服务区，请稍后再拨。”  
Eason有些烦躁地放下手机。  
“没人接。”  
“没事没事，她也许在信号不好的地方，过会儿再试吧。”宣传主管赶紧安抚了Eason的情绪。  
但是过了十几分钟后的电话还是没有打通，提示的是对方已关机。由于一直打不通电话，他们只好开了一个简短的会就散了，还没定下最终的处理方案。

Kathy回到公寓，打开了冰箱门，只有孤零零的几瓶水和酸奶。  
“很好，什么也没有。我还是得出去，不知道那群人打算待多久。”  
她打开电脑，搜索了Eason的名字，很快看到了新闻。  
“他…他原来有妻子了…”  
Kathy有些措手不及，她不会无缘无故就窥探别人的隐私，只是一般正常的婚姻所产生的能量连接会让她无法忽视，而她在Eason身上并没有发现这样的连接。现在想来，是因为他们的关系不太好，才令她没注意到。

“Kathy，你那里情况怎么样了？”  
Eason开完会就想起被记者堵的Kathy，打了个电话问问情况。  
“我还没出门，家里没有吃的，我就当辟谷吧。记者我不知道走了没，我看看，还有几个蹲在门口。”  
“你别饿坏了啊。我会尽快开个记者会澄清我们的关系…”  
“什么关系？”Kathy插嘴道。  
Eason一愣，还能是什么关系，当然是刚认识的朋友，难不成还是记者编造的桃色关系。他有点走神了，金发美女，身材又好，听上去很不错呢！而且，Kathy长得还很可爱，性格也相合。  
“Eason？”半天没等到回答的Kathy疑惑的问道。  
Eason用手捶了捶自己的脑袋，他在想些什么呀，Kathy才只是十八岁的大学生。  
“啊，对不住，我走神了。我是说，我会向媒体和公众解释清楚我们只是朋友，没有任何不正当关系。这次是我连累了你，改天请你吃饭。”  
“不用，可以先欠着。我还看到关于你的另一个新闻，反正有麻烦可以来找我。”  
“另一个？阿徐吗？我相信她，可是我刚刚给她打电话都关机了，你知不知道是怎么了？”  
“很奇怪，她好像在很远的地方，不在香港。我看到了飞机的机舱，她在飞机上，所以手机打不通吧。”  
“飞机上？她是要去哪里？去干什么？”  
“东边，应该是日本，去购物。”  
“很好，谢谢你Kathy。”  
Kathy听出了Eason隐藏的愤怒，她只要安抚就能消除的愤怒，可是她袖手旁观，任由他生气。  
“不用谢哦。”  
挂了电话后，Eason一拳捶在方向盘上，他的忍耐也快到了极点。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G级清水，拉灯

几天后的八卦报纸头条又是Eason，标题是Eason与阿徐聚餐全程黑脸怒视，还配上了一张眼神凶凶的照片。Kathy将那一页报纸团成一团扔进垃圾桶。  
他真的和老婆吵架了吗？是因为她告诉的消息吗？Kathy还是将报纸从垃圾桶里捡了出来，仔细地铺平，凝视着首页的大照片。

“砰”  
Hilary关上车门，没控制好力气，发出一声巨响。Eason从另一边下车，怒视着她。  
“你干嘛！没必要那么重吧？”  
“你还想上八卦头条就继续吵啊！”  
Hilary是后悔那么重地关车门，可是被Eason顶了一句，她服软不服硬，不可能道歉了。Eason没有再说话，但是愤怒的眼神出卖了他的心情。  
两人走进餐厅为他们预留的包厢里，全程没有交流，Eason黑着脸跟在阿徐身后。  
“我都说了，那只是朋友聚会！是无良记者想炒新闻！”  
“你干什么去那种聚会！那么多男男女女，这不是…这不是…”Eason生气地说不下去。  
“你还说我？那你之前舞台上亲吻的时候怎么没想过？你知不知道囡囡就在台下！她都被吓哭了！”  
“…新闻一出你就去日本买买买，你知不知道我有多担心！你的电话一直打不通，我都…”

Kathy瘫坐在椅子上，扶着额头。他们真的吵架了，可是这和她又有什么关系？她竟然卑鄙地去窥视别人的家庭隐私。  
她现在对Eason究竟是什么感情？本来只是想来看看他，又巧合的做了朋友，两人传了绯闻之后她的感情就复杂起来。  
她现在需要静心，心乱是治疗师的大忌。她拿出一副塔罗牌，慢慢打乱，然后抽出了一张。翻开牌面，是恶魔正位。  
这时，Kathy的手机响了，来电显示是Eason。她深深看了一眼恶魔牌，接起了电话。  
“喂？Eason？”  
“嗯，嗯，出来一起吃饭吗？”  
Eason的语气听上去和平时不一样了，感觉很疲惫，Kathy看了一眼挂钟，现在才晚上七点。不管怎样，她是不会拒绝Eason的，而且他的状态也不让人放心。  
“好啊，你在哪里？正巧我还没吃晚饭。”  
“半…半岛，我把地址发你。”

Kathy推开包间门见到的就是一只喝趴下的Eason，毛绒绒的脑袋搁在桌上。她看到桌上只有一瓶红酒，还剩了一小半，不由松了口气。还好他没有喝很多，不然她还真不知道怎么处理一个烂醉的人。就这么半瓶红酒，应该不会醉吧？  
“Eason？…Eason？喂，你还好吗？”  
Kathy叫他没反应，就直接上手揉了头毛，她早就想摸头了。  
“嗯？Kathy你怎么在这儿？”  
Kathy心中叹气，看来Eason在打电话的时候就已经醉到意识模糊了。也是，刚闹过一场绯闻，要是头脑清醒怎么会不知道避嫌。  
“先别管这个了，你现在打算去哪儿？”  
“去哪儿？我不要回家，让我先睡一会儿，睡一会儿…睡……”

Eason再次被叫醒的时候已经十点了，Kathy总不能放他在这里过夜，而且这个餐厅也快关门了，只好叫醒了他。  
“好点了吗？这是服务生送来的醒酒茶。”  
“嗯……嗯？Kathy？”  
“你大概是喝醉了以后叫我来的，不记得了吗？”  
Eason的酒还没醒，努力回想了一会儿才找到那段记忆。  
“真是太对不起了…你吃晚饭了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“不如我们回房间，然后叫点吃的吧？”  
Kathy觉得Eason大概还在醉酒状态中，不过她确实有些饿了，更不用说她还有些不可告人的感情。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是清水的…然而…  
> 增加了两个警告  
> Rape/Non-con非自愿性行为  
> Underage未成年

床单上殷红的血迹清楚地提醒Eason昨晚发生了什么，地上还散落着撕裂的衣物，Kathy还在床上睡着，身上青青紫紫的。  
那时他们都有些醉，他看着Kathy，鬼使神差地吻了上去。  
“不要！”  
他没管对方微弱的反抗，脱下外套后直接上手撕了里面的短袖，用领带捆住她的手放在背后，把她面朝下摁在床上。  
“痛……你出去！出去啊！”  
坚挺的性器残忍地戳破了一层薄膜，在体内横冲直撞起来。Kathy就像砧板上的鱼，手腕被勒出红痕也挣脱不了束缚。Eason将鱼儿翻了身，用嘴去亲吻那白白嫩嫩的身子。

Eason抓了抓头发，事情有些难办，昨晚的事Kathy告他强奸都可以。  
“嗯…好酸…”  
Kathy醒了，坐起身，身上的被子滑落，露出了赤裸的上身。Eason尴尬地移开目光，她实在是手感太好，昨晚他又揉又搓又亲吻，留下了很多痕迹。  
“对不起，我不知道该怎么弥补…”  
“Eason，”Kathy打断了Eason的自责，“你不需要这样，都是酒精的错。”  
“Kathy…”  
“我先去洗簌吧，我需要一个人静静。”

Kathy已经在浴室里一个小时了，没有任何动静。Eason等着实在是担心她一时想不开做什么傻事，只是冲进浴室以他们现在的关系也挺尴尬。  
等到一个小时Kathy还没有动静，Eason终于忍不住进去看看。浴室里蒸气弥漫，Kathy躺在浴缸里，在捂着脸哭。  
“别哭了，是我的错，你打我骂我都行。”  
“你怎么进来了？啊，是我让你担心了，对不起。”  
Kathy哭是因为，她终于认识到残酷的现实，过去的事情已经过去了，她在Eason身上找前世的影子只能是徒劳。即使他不像她曾经的爱人，她还是不想他难受，所以她不会说，实际上她才16岁，还没有成年。  
“我是很担心你，我会负责的。”  
Eason跪在浴缸边上，头搁在浴缸上。Kathy看着毛茸茸的脑袋，觉得他就像一只委屈的小奶狗。  
“那，我想以后可以随时摸你的头，可以吗？”  
“可以啊，你随便摸，把我撸秃了都不怪你，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
Kathy被逗得破涕为笑，其实她没有必要执着于什么天使，Eason作为一个独特的个体，有更多值得爱的地方。她的天使永远不会这样搞怪逗她开心。

Eason联系经纪公司安排了一辆车送Kathy先回去，他自己等着愤怒的经纪人过来开会。  
“说吧，到底怎么回事？”  
Eason复述了事情经过，低着头准备挨批。  
“出轨，强奸？你是觉得自己死的不够快吗？Eason，嗯？”Katie恨铁不成钢地说道。  
“哎，算了，好歹你还知道告诉我。那个女生现在什么态度？”  
“她应该原谅我了……吧？”  
“代价呢？”  
“……我答应给她摸头。”  
“她想继续？”  
Eason沉默着没有回答。  
“不是吧，你也想继续？”  
Eason还是低着头沉默。  
“你想清楚，你的妻子不会容忍的，万一事情曝光，你知道后果吗？”  
“我不会放弃的。她不放手，我也不。我会尽量瞒着，瞒不住就公开咯，又不是没有先例。”  
“哎，你啊，时代已经不一样了。我奉劝你还是趁早收手，她还是个外国人，不会一直留在香港的。Eason，你在听吗？”  
“嗯，她到家了。”Eason看了一眼手机短信回答道。  
“行了，我是管不了你的私生活了，你好自为之吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

Kathy瘫倒在沙发上，回想起昨晚的情形，她的手被绑在背后，沉重的身体压在她身上，不管怎么挣扎都没有用。浓浓的酒气钻入她的鼻腔，随之而来的是粗暴的占有。她是喜欢Eason，可是为什么她也喜欢被绑起来的感觉？

Eason看着来电显示上的Hilary沉思着，这么多年的夫妻，对方的性格他很清楚。就如同经纪人所说，要是他出轨的事被发现，等待他的绝对是狂风暴雨，她不会留恋他带来的富贵与名声，能让她关心的恐怕只有他们的女儿Constance。  
他想着心事，也不太想接电话。时间到了手机铃声就停下了，可是紧接着又想起来，还是Hilary。  
“喂？”  
“你干嘛不接电话？女儿出事了！”  
“什么！”  
Eason一下从床上站起身，焦急地转着圈。  
“她一出学校就被狗仔围住了，狗仔还问她爸爸妈妈是不是在家里吵架！”  
“FUCK！她现在情况怎么样？”  
“她被吓哭了，所以你为什么不回家？你昨晚去哪了？”  
“回，现在就回，你先安慰她吧。”  
Eason不太想回答关于昨晚的问题，现在女儿的事才是天大的事，Hilary也没有继续追问。

Eason赶回家的时候，女儿已经在和妈妈玩闹了，看上去没有受影响。他松了一口气，要是因为他的名声影响到家人，他会愧疚，但更多的还是对狗仔的愤怒。狗仔来骚扰他，那是他们的工作，可是去骚扰一个未成年人，就是没有职业道德！  
“我回来了。”  
Hilary瞟了他一眼，继续和女儿说话。在家中被忽视是常态，他有时候还是无法平衡在外面的备受瞩目和在家中的家庭地位低下，说到底，骄傲的狮子还是喜欢被捧着，被注视。  
“我们要有所行动，不能让狗仔和八卦杂志再这么猖狂。”  
“嗯，你去做吧。”  
遭到冷遇的Eason耷拉着脑袋上了楼，莫名地他想起Kathy，如果是Kathy的话，一定会很关心他吧。

Eason接到了经纪人的通知，对于最近愈演愈烈的谣言，他要和Hilary一起去报业中心交投诉信，一来是反驳婚变的传闻，二来是警告那些无良的八卦报纸。  
到时候报业中心肯定会有很多媒体准备采访，这样一来，他和妻子的合照就会登上报纸的头版。Kathy肯定会看到他们亲密的样子，不知道她会有什么反应。一转眼的走神让Eason没听清记者的提问，只好抱歉地让他再问一遍。

Kathy果然看到了铺天盖地的新闻，Eason和Hilary并肩牵手站着，粉碎了婚变传闻。  
她这两天还没有和Eason联系过，她知道是他在忙着处理家庭和外部的事务。可是想念像虫子啃食着她，她的手移到手机上，犹豫过后还是发了一条短信。  
“什么时候方便再见面，我想念你的卷毛了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“叮”  
“Daddy，有短信！”  
Eason拿过手机，并没有避开女儿，等他看到内容的时候才吓出冷汗。他哪里想到Kathy会突然给他发这么暧昧的短信。不过他们也确实几天没联系了，他忙着家里的事，Kathy想他也是正常。  
“你先自己玩吧，爸爸有点事。”  
“好吧…”

“几天后我在澳门有演唱会，感兴趣的话我让人寄门票给你。”  
“我会早早的在澳门等你，澳门听说是中国的拉斯维加斯，我很期待。”  
“以后主动给我发短信的时候小心一点，刚才差点被看见了。”  
Eason犹豫了一会儿，手悬在发送键上迟迟不落下，最后还是发出了这一条警告。整件事都是他不对，他不想伤Kathy的心，但是有一些事情必须说清楚。他是有妇之夫，他们注定不可以毫无顾忌，不可以拖手逛街，不可以光明正大的约会。  
Eason没有等到Kathy的回信，不由担心他刚才的语气是不是太严厉了。  
“我不是在指责你…到澳门我带你去赌场玩。”  
“可惜赌场未成年人不能进，总之还是多谢你啦。”  
Eason看到这条心中一惊，Kathy之前说她是高考完休的学，他从来没问过年龄的事。  
“你还没成年？”  
“我今年十六岁。”  
Eason狠狠敲了自己的脑袋，十六岁，他当时怎么就喝醉了酒鬼迷心窍。他想着，要是自己的女儿十六岁就…他怕是想打人。  
“你的父母放心你一个人出国旅行？”  
“他们在英国抽不开身，只能让我一个人出来，不过他们不让我去东南亚。香港很安全，不是吗？”  
“那你会和父母说我们的事吗？”  
“不会，这是我们的秘密。”

Eason比往常提早了一天前往澳门，精明的经纪人早就看穿了他的打算，叮嘱他别到了外面就得意忘形。  
“放心啦，不会被发现的。”  
Eason边说边用短信发了房间号给Kathy。  
经纪人看在眼里，知道自己什么也阻止不了，就带着助理一起各回各的房间，不留在此处打搅别人的好事。

“你去不了赌场真是太可惜了，听说这家酒店的赌场最有名呢！”  
Eason撩拨着进不去赌场的可怜人。  
“我已经去玩过了，感觉不错哟，很刺激。”  
“哼，去不了赌场，也可以自己赌着玩。不如谁赌输了，就脱一件衣服！”  
“宝贝，你说怎么赌，别到时候输到光屁股，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
Eason从背后抱住Kathy，头靠在她的肩上，宠溺地说道。  
“也没有别的道具，就猜硬币的正反面吧。”  
“可以。”  
Kathy抛了一枚硬币，压在手下。  
“你猜吧。”Kathy说道。  
“我猜是反面。”  
Kathy打开手掌，是正面。  
“脱衣服吧哈哈！”  
Eason耸了耸肩，脱掉了外套。  
“该我了。”  
“反面。”  
“好吧，你是对的。”  
这样玩了三轮之后，Kathy每轮都猜中，Eason每轮都错了，现在身上只剩一条裤衩。  
“来猜猜。”  
“我就不信我猜不中！正面！”  
Kathy摊开手掌，是反面。  
“脱吧哈哈哈哈哈。”  
Eason脱掉了内裤，Kathy罪恶的小手伸向了他胯下的卷毛。  
“我想念你的卷毛了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“先去洗澡。”  
Eason忍耐着被撩拨起的欲望，哑着声说道。  
“一起啊。”

两人手牵着手走进了云雾缭绕的浴池。Kathy拿过沐浴露，想给自己抹上，却被Eason抓住了手臂。  
“我来帮你。”  
简单的抹沐浴露，Eason做起来却像是色情按摩，他的手流连在丰满的胸部，又揉又搓，还不时的用指尖去挑逗顶上那一粒红豆。  
“啊～啊，阿臣你别这样，好痒！”  
“我刚才想到，你是会占卜的吧，说，刚才是不是作弊了？”  
“啊！别捏那里！阿臣，阿臣我错了，我故意让你输的。”  
Kathy被捏住两颗小樱桃，还特别用力，特别疼，只好承认了自己的罪行。  
“你说我是不是该好好惩罚你，嗯？不乖的小朋友？”  
说着Eason用力拉扯了两个乳头，让Kathy发出一声痛叫。  
“那你再绑着我的手吧，我喜欢。”  
“先洗白白，然后再绑的你动弹不得，不乖的孩子要打屁屁。”  
Eason在她耳边低语，低沉的声线让她听的入迷。  
“嗯。”她下意识的应道。

“这样可以吗？会不会太紧？”  
没有别的道具，Eason只能用领带将Kathy的手绑在背后，双腿分别和一个床角绑在一起。  
“很舒服。”  
Eason拿来一个枕头垫在她的腰下，让她的屁股翘起来。赤裸的臀部暴露在空气中，Kathy本能的哆嗦了一下。Eason细心地发现了，将空调温度调高了，又用手抚摸她的身体，安抚她的不安。Eason的手温暖宽厚，Kathy在他的抚摸下扭动着身体。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“不舒服。”  
“宝贝，哪里不舒服？”  
Eason伸手想去解开捆住Kathy双手的领带，却被躲闪开了。  
“你不打我，我浑身都不舒服。”  
Kathy轻笑着说道，红晕也逐渐爬满了她的脸。  
“原来是找打，不乖哦，你说我该怎么惩罚你呢？”  
Eason边说边用手掌轻轻拍打她肉肉的又白白嫩嫩的屁屁，当他停下时，Kathy还用臀部去顶他的手，显然对他的暂停很不满。  
“你这是在玩火。”  
Eason抽出了裤子上的皮带，将它对折，试了下手感。  
“啪！啪！”  
连续两次抽打，都是空有声音，没有力度。床上的小情趣而已，Eason也怕真的伤到她。  
他轻柔地抚摸被打过的部位，然后手慢慢下移，摸到湿润的幽谷。  
“兴奋的都湿了，嗯？”  
Kathy想并拢双腿，奈何两个脚被绑在床角上，动弹不得。  
“别，别舔…”  
“不喜欢的话，换成你来舔也行。”

“你明明说射之前会说的！”  
“对不起，对不起，是我不好。下一次，下一次我一定提前跟你说！”  
“开玩笑啦，我喜欢你的味道。”  
Kathy笑的嘴角上扬，嘴角上还残留着白浊的液体。Eason忍不住亲上了她的唇，刚刚软下去的性器又悄悄抬起了头。  
“轻点。”  
“放心，这次不会弄疼你的。”  
整个屋内只剩下喘息声，以及阴囊和臀部碰撞的啪啪声。


	9. Chapter 9

Eason醒的很早，Kathy还在旁边被窝里熟睡，赤裸的身体上满是昨晚留下的痕迹。他帮对方压好了被角，然后起身套上了外衣。他准备去洗簌时，路过了地上打开的行李箱，然后他愣在原地。他终于知道他遗漏了什么事情，避孕套。在来澳门之前，他偷偷让助理买了一包避孕套，放在行李箱里。他还担心被Hilary不小心看到，然后问他去澳门为什么要带套套。但是昨晚他根本没想起来要戴套，而且他们的第一夜也没有戴套。  
他犹豫了一会，走到卫生间里给助理打了个电话。  
“阿臣？”助理的声音还带着倦意。  
“晖哥，不好意思啊，又要麻烦你帮忙买点东西。”  
“说吧，想吃哪家的早点？”  
“不是早点啦，不对，早点也要。帮我带两人份的早点，顺便去买包紧急避孕药，拜托你啦！”  
“避孕药？我…我不是都帮你买过套套了吗？”  
“你也知道嘛，有时候想不起来要用，总之快点啦！我担心她醒来肚子饿，嘿嘿嘿嘿！”  
“得啦，别忘了Katie怎么叮嘱你的。”

Kathy醒来就看见Eason坐在床边看着她，一脸愧疚的模样。  
“你为什么这样看着我？”  
“Kathy，我，我昨天忘了戴套。对不起。”  
Kathy脸色一僵，她也想起了他们的第一次是没有安全措施的。  
“我该不会怀孕吧？我还没成年呢！”  
“我买了紧急避孕药，不如吃一片补救一下吧？可是听说这个药对身体不太好…真的很对不起。”  
Eason没有提起第一次，一发即中，他应该没有那么好运吧。  
“我懂了，你不想要孩子。”  
“我不是…”  
Eason想反驳，却一时间词穷，他就是因为怀孕不好处理才去买紧急避孕药。  
“我明白，你不用解释，我吃。”  
Kathy拿过Eason手里的药瓶，倒出了一粒白药丸。  
“我帮你去倒水。”  
Eason急忙跑去客厅找水壶，他心里已经满是愧疚，他甚至觉得和Kathy在一起的每一秒就是在伤害她。Kathy只是一个16岁的少女，根本就不经世事懵懂无知，而他自己都是快四十的中年男人，Kathy是爱上了错的人。这段关系，他从一开始就错，一个有妇之夫和一个未成年少女，都是他的错。他想补偿，可是Kathy什么也不要，只要继续和他的关系。他作为亏欠的一方，说不出一个不字。更何况，要是真的断绝关系，他也舍不得。  
心事重重的Eason不小心碰倒了玻璃水杯，玻璃碎片割伤了他的手。  
“砰朗”  
Kathy在卧室内隐约听到玻璃破碎的声音。她走到客厅，看到正在用嘴舔舐着伤口的Eason，鲜红的血顺着手流下，一滴滴滴落在地上的玻璃碎片上。  
“别过来，这里有碎玻璃！”  
Eason看见Kathy从卧室出来，提醒道。  
“你别用舌头舔啊，万一伤口里还有玻璃渣割伤舌头怎么办？”  
像受伤的小狮子一样的Eason乖乖的放下了手。  
“不行，你还是得去医院，如果刚才被舔的伤口感染了太危险了。我先尝试止血，然后陪你去医院吧？”  
“你不能陪我去，拿我的手机，密码是****，你打给晖哥，让他过来。”  
Eason想起了经纪人严禁他和Kathy一起出现在公共场所，不得不拒绝了她的提议。

“阿臣？”  
“Hi，我是Kathy。”  
突然听到英语的晖哥一愣，看了看来电提醒确实是Eason，他突然想到Eason最近有一个小情人，大概是叫Kathy。  
“请问你有什么事吗？”  
“Eason刚刚被玻璃割伤了手不方便打电话，他让我叫你过来。他刚刚舔过伤口，我担心会感染，应该需要去医院。”  
“等着，我马上过来！”

挂掉电话后，Kathy看见Eason手上的伤口还在滴着血，地上的血迹从玻璃碎片那里一路延伸到沙发旁。  
“止血，止血，天哪这里没有干净的纱布！先止痛吧……Eason，你看着我的眼睛。”  
一脸疑惑的Eason听话照做，刚凝视Kathy蓝色的眼睛就被迷住了，那蔚蓝就像是无边无际的大海，海里有一个漩涡要将他吸进去。  
“好了，你应该不痛了，我去找止血的。”  
Eason不太清楚发生了什么，不过伤口照样流着血，却真的不痛了。  
Kathy找来了昨晚用过的领带，在Eason手臂上绕了几圈，打了一个活结，用酒店的笔穿在带子外侧绞紧，将绞紧后的笔插在活结小圈内固定。   
“滴滴”  
门口传来刷门卡的声音，晖哥急匆匆地冲了进来。  
“放松点啦，Kathy已经帮我止血了。”  
“再过几天要开演唱会了，怎么能不急？那我们现在去医院？”  
Eason看了一眼刚刚为他忙前忙后的Kathy，感觉把她一个人留在这里太冷漠了。  
“Kathy，那我就出发了，不知道什么时候回来。你别等着，随便去外面逛街吧，刷我钱包里的信用卡，没有密码。”  
“你傻啊，刷卡的时候我要签你的名字，店员不会联想吗？行了，你赶紧去医院吧。”

Eason被晖哥扶着出门后，诺大一个套间只剩下Kathy一个人。她呆坐了一会儿，想起刚才Eason受伤的起因，给自己倒了一杯水将避孕药吃了。  
她打算清理地上的玻璃渣时，又看到上面的血迹，她从行李箱里拿出几个小瓶子，装满了血的瓶子在阳光的照射下闪出妖艳的色彩。


	10. Chapter 10

另一边，Eason还沉浸在他被拒绝这件事中。  
“你说，她怎么就那么干脆地拒绝了我？”  
“她不贪图你的钱还不好吗？你到底在难过什么？”  
“我总是在不停伤害她，而她什么也没有得到，这种感觉不好受，但我也舍不得离开她。”  
“阿臣，她得到了爱，这还不够吗？”  
“算了算了，你不懂，不跟你讲啦。总之千万别对我妻子说漏嘴。”

这天下午演唱会乐队的成员的航班抵达澳门，乐队指挥Carl提议晚上一起聚餐，因为澳门已经是整个Duo巡演的最后一站。  
Eason想起独自一人的Kathy，发了条短信问她在做什么。  
“在想你。”  
“我也在想你。”  
发完这条短信Eason不由轻笑，这样的甜言蜜语，仿佛是重回当年热恋的时候。  
“我晚上和乐队聚会，你自己去吃晚饭吧。”

Eason和相处了两年的Duo Band关系非常紧密，如今将要分别，聚会上所有人都喝了不少酒。饭局结束还觉得意犹未尽，Eason像往常一样邀请他们到酒店房间继续聊天。喝多了头脑不清楚的他此时已经不记得，Kathy应该也在他的房间里，而他应该保密这段关系。  
进入客厅的一群人就看见一个外国女人躺在沙发上，腿上放着电脑，只穿了一件轻薄的睡衣。  
“Eason，你的新助理吗？”Chris大咧咧地问道。  
其他人的脸色有些微妙，哪怕是助理也不会深夜留在异性房里。  
“Eason？”  
Kathy也很疑惑突然进来这么多人。  
Eason被惊吓的酒都醒了，他竟然忘了Kathy在这里就带那么多乐队成员进来。还好Duo Band的人品他都信得过，否则丑闻爆出来，他怕是要被经纪人骂的狗血淋头。  
“Kathy，errr…，他们就是之前跟你说的乐队。Kathy是我的，emmm…女朋友。”  
“女朋友？Eason你不是结婚…天哪！”  
还很单纯的Yoyo有些难以接受这个现实，她当然听说过娱乐圈的混乱，但从没有亲身经历过。  
“我知啦，所以要拜托各位帮我保密啊！”  
“Eason，我要不要出去？”  
站在沙发边上的Kathy有些尴尬地说道，来的人都是和Eason一起工作的乐手，她在这里有些格格不入。  
“不用不用，Eason，这么靓的女朋友，你真是深藏不露啊！”  
Carl语气有些夸张的说道。原本有些凝滞的气氛变得活跃起来，这群人本来就很熟，现在毫无顾忌地开玩笑闹Eason。  
“别搞我啦，我们打麻将吧！”  
“打麻将好啊，Kathy还不会吧？正好阿臣你不是手伤了吗，就教她打吧！Janet也是初学，刚好！”  
Kathy看向Eason，Eason原本不想答应的，因为他知道肯定会被这群损友闹。但是Kathy显得有些落单，打麻将可以在一起玩。  
“好啊，Kathy过来，我来教你打麻将。你们等着吧，Kathy的手气逆天，一定把你们杀的片甲不留。”  
Eason想起了上次和Kathy猜硬币的事，打麻将应该也差不多吧。  
“你说的啊，要是你们输了怎么办？”  
“输了就让他们亲一个！”有人起哄道。  
“对，输了就亲一个！”

大概是新手的运气都不错，Kathy对规则迷迷糊糊，能力也没派上用场，第一把是Janet赢了。  
“亲一个！”  
“亲一个！”  
“Kathy，我们？”  
Eason搂着她，低头说道。Kathy将头埋在Eason的胸膛，闻言耳尖通红，抬头在Eason唇上轻啄一下。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是好人，都是酒精的锅

十二点过后，不想熬夜的人都走了，剩下几个精力旺盛又爱玩的大老爷们，拿了几瓶酒，准备边喝边通宵。  
“Kathy，你要先睡吗？困吗？”  
“别啊，一起玩嘛！她明天又不用去排练是吧？来澳门怎么能不赌一赌呢，不赌大的，一把五块钱怎么样？”  
“阿carl，我们赌啥？”  
“没什么道具，就赌大小吧！正好有几个骰子。”  
Eason只觉得这一幕似曾相识，Carl会为留下Kathy后悔的。

“这不可能，再来！”  
“阿Carl，算了吧，你玩不过她的。”  
“点解？我就不信她运气一直这么好！再来一把！”  
“阿臣，我也想不通啊，这赌场上竟然真有常胜将军？”  
“你们别玩猜大小了吧，Kathy她有作弊方法，你们玩不过的，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“真是…岂有此理！阿臣你不早说！不行，你得教训教训她，怎么可以作弊呢！”  
其他人输到面上无光，也都随声附和着。  
“Kathy，你记得上一次猜硬币我怎么教训你的吗？”  
Kathy想起昨晚的场景，羞涩的低下了头，没有回答。  
“说啊，阿臣！”  
“哈哈，打屁屁。”  
Kathy脸上布满红晕，狠狠瞪了Eason一眼。  
“那她这次又不乖哦，是不是又应该教训一下？”  
“打打打！”  
“来趴我腿上，Kathy。”  
Kathy有些难以置信，并没有动。但Eason伸手去拉她，她想拉开Eason的手，却听见Eason痛叫一声。  
“别碰我的的手，今天刚伤到，好痛。”  
Eason顺利地将Kathy摁在自己腿上，受伤的手摁着她的背，另一只手抚摸着高翘的臀部。  
“真软，你们说打几下？”  
“输了五十块，打五十下！”  
“那你们给数着啊！”  
“啪”  
“啊！”  
“一下！”  
Kathy痛叫出声，这次Eason没有控制力气，和昨晚的情趣完全不同。弥漫着酒气的房间里，一群人注视着她被情人摁在腿上打，把她的痛叫当作快乐，起哄般的数着次数。Eason的巴掌犹如雨点一样落下，她可以感觉到臀部的肉已经充血肿起来，被衣料摩擦着很难受，但是她咬住嘴唇不愿意再让别人听到叫声。  
“五十！”  
“起来吧Kathy，舒服吗？”  
Eason松开摁在她背部的手后，她站起身，抬手狠狠地扇了他的脸。  
“舒服吗？”  
打完她就合上自己的行李箱，头也不回的出门了。被打懵的Eason想去追，只追到一扇关上的门。


	12. Chapter 12

Kathy浑浑噩噩地回到自己的房间，她竟然打了Eason，现在她的手还有些火辣辣的疼。她刚在椅子上坐下，就跳了起来，她的臀部还肿痛着，一想到这，打人的愧疚之心也消失了。  
她的手机屏幕亮了，一条接一条的短信，都来自同一个人。  
“Kathy，都是我不好，惹你生气了，对不起。”  
“我已经同他们说了，明天让他们给你道个歉。”  
“现在已经深夜了，你去了哪里，我很担心你。”  
“回来吧Kathy，他们已经走了，只有我一个人。”  
“别不回消息啊，女孩子晚上一个人不安全。”  
看着这些短信，Kathy的火气也消了大半。她可以看见藏在短信背后的情绪，那些愧疚，不安，担心和爱意，这是做不了假的。但她不打算这么快就原谅他。  
“我不是你用来向朋友展示的玩具。”  
“你怎么会这样想，你当然不是玩具，你是我爱的人。”  
“可是我被你打痛了，要揉揉才能好。”

“还疼吗？”  
Eason用手掌轻轻爱抚Kathy肿起来的臀部。  
“疼，我就喜欢被你弄疼。”  
“那你为什么那么生气，我的脸也被打得好疼。”  
Eason一脸委屈巴巴的模样，天知道，他刚才被打的都耳鸣了。  
“我不喜欢有外人围观，他们都在看我的笑话！”  
“好好好，我记住了，明天让他们给你道个歉吧？”  
“不用了。你的脸没事吧？是我太冲动了，对不起，你后天还有演唱会，不要紧吧？”  
“你亲一亲，就好了。”  
Eason将脸颊凑到Kathy嘴边，Kathy伸出舌头轻舔，看着Eason的脸瞬间变红。  
吻到情动时，Kathy想脱下Eason的裤子，却被摁住了手，然后推开了。  
“我想要嘛！”  
Kathy不满地用双腿缠上他的身体。  
“别闹，今晚不行，明天也不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“演唱会结束以后补给你，乖。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐

金发碧眼的Kathy在来看演唱会的歌迷中十分显眼，她感受到了比往常更多的暗中的指指点点。  
“Hi，请问你也是Eason的歌迷吗？”  
一个坐在她身边的女歌迷忍不住问道。  
“是啊。”  
Kathy也不算说谎，前一天她看了Eason的彩排，确实迷上了他唱歌的样子。晚上他们也做不了什么，就相拥在被窝里一起听他以前的CD。  
“哇，真没想到，还会有外国人！”

澳门是整个巡演的最后一站，无论是观众还是Eason本人的情绪都很高涨。不过物极必反，巡演结束后，Eason是肉眼可见的失落。他以为自己在Kathy面前掩饰的很好，总是有说有笑，其实Kathy一眼就能看出他的不对劲。  
不过Kathy在为另一件事担忧，她向来准时的例假已经推迟了一周还没来。这让她不得不怀疑是第一次没有安全措施的性爱一击即中，又或者是倒霉碰上了紧急避孕药失效。  
最终她偷偷去买了一根验孕棒，清晨起床测试了一下。等待了三分钟后，她用手捂着有些不敢看。验孕棒五分钟后的结果就无效了，她还是得慢慢移开手看结果。  
两条杠，真的怀孕了。

Kathy如遭雷劈，她才十六，她不想要孩子。孩子毕竟是两个人的，她于情于理都要通知Eason。巡演结束后，他们一起回到香港。没过几天，Eason就去和自己的家人一起过圣诞假期，Kathy也回了英国和家人一起过节。圣诞节之后的一周他们都没有见过面，只是简单的用短信发送了节日祝福。可是孩子这种大事，短信里讲不清，Kathy打算约Eason见面。  
她打视频电话的时候，香港时间是上午。她被Eason的状态震惊了，差点忘了这次电话的主题。Eason顶着蓬松的头发，看上去刚睡醒，可是他的眼睛是红肿充满泪水的，他在无助的哭泣。Kathy知道他因为巡演结束有些失落，没想到情况这么严重。  
“Kathy…我好想你。”  
“我也想你，你怎么在哭？”  
“啊，没事，过一会儿就好了，我最近情绪不好。”  
“真想立刻飞到你身边陪你，我为你做疗愈吧，希望能让你开心点。”  
整个疗愈过程花了一个小时，看到Eason的情况好转，Kathy才提起孩子的事。  
“Eason，我怀孕了。”  
“…什么？！”  
“我怀孕了，应该是第一次我们没做安全措施，刚好在危险期附近。”  
“你怀孕了？你怀了我的孩子！”  
Eason看上去很惊喜，可是马上表情又转变为痛苦。  
“这个孩子，不能要。我给不了他一个完整的家，不能让孩子生下来就没有父亲，被人指指点点。Kathy，对不起，都是我的错。”  
“没关系，我本来也不想要他，我都没成年，孩子对我来说太遥远了。”  
“你能想开就好，那你打算怎么安排？要不要我帮你？”  
“我担心在英国做会被父母发现，但我一定要马上，现在孩子还没有灵魂，不算是生命，等灵魂下降了就麻烦了。”  
“香港狗仔太多了，还是在英国吧，我帮你联系医院，后天飞过来找你，公司正好让我放个假去英国散心。”

Eason订了一家收费昂贵，隐私保护好的私人医院，一到英国他就风尘仆仆地去找Kathy嘘寒问暖。  
“我真的没事，无痛人流，不痛的。”  
“可是我担心你，Kathy，你不会恨我第一次强行要了你吧？”  
“你放心点啦，不会有事的，而且，我永远爱你。”  
看着Kathy被推进手术室，Eason只能紧张的在走廊里踱步，他莫名的总是想起那些网上查到的流产的副作用，然后又担心受怕。直到他看到Kathy平安地出来，心口的大石才落地。  
“别哭，你怎么又哭了？”  
“你没事就好。”  
“我当然会没事。”  
我甚至知道自己的死期，Kathy在心里想道。


	14. Chapter 14

Eason和Kathy在英国度过了愉快的假期，Eason的情绪问题好转很多，准备继续回港工作。他还有新专辑要录音，经纪人也签了新的巡演，他未来的几年会非常忙碌。  
回到香港后，他家庭关系开始变得融洽，和妻子的关系越来越好。这让他难以面对Kathy，他从一开始的愧疚变作爱情，可是他怎么能同时爱两个人？  
工作繁忙，家里有事，这些理由让他和Kathy见面的频率越来越少。Kathy察觉到他的情绪，并没有向他抱怨相处时间少。他家庭和睦，也有Kathy的一份功劳。她就像一个根本不应该存在的人，一个外人，非要介入他的生活，她知道自己是要付出代价的。看到他与妻子和好，也能减少她几分罪恶感。  
终于，在暑假前夕的一个晚上，Kathy决定跟Eason坦白清楚。  
“Eason，我九月就要开学了，这个暑假我就要回英国准备。”  
“什么？”  
Eason停下了玩弄着Kathy头发的手指，回想起他们刚见面的时候，Kathy说过她申请了一年的Gap Year，到现在一年也快结束了。  
“我要回去上学了，你和她现在关系也很好，我们还是不要再继续了。对不起，Eason，我只是、只是太爱你了，才忍不住打扰你的生活。现在，就让一切回到原本的样子吧。”  
Kathy说出这些的时候眼眶已经被泪水浸湿。  
“Kathy！你不能自责，这都是我的错。是不是你最近不开心？是我没有平衡好时间，是我不好，都是我不好，Kathy…”  
“我必须要回英国，你知道的。”  
Eason就算不情愿，也得承认回国上学是正确的选择。  
“我懂，你应该回去上学，可是我也可以时不时去英国见你啊，距离不是问题。”  
“想想你的家庭和工作，不要做傻事，不要被我毁了你的事业。和你在一起的几个月，我都很开心，很感恩，这已经足够了。我们都放手，不好吗？”  
Kathy实在是太过坚定，Eason知道她去意已决。这段感情里，Kathy一直在付出，没有要求过物质的回报。他难道还要继续绑着这16岁的女孩不放手，继续见不得光的关系吗？她的人生才刚刚开始，她值得更好的，Eason有些心痛的想道。  
“好，放手，但是作为朋友偶尔见面总可以吧？我想，如果你遇到困难的话，我可以帮上忙。”  
“我们当然是朋友。”  
“现在还不算吧？我们…不如再最后来一发？”  
Eason没有等她的回答，直接俯身吻住她的嘴唇。

Kathy是看完Eason在红馆的首场show后才离开的，Eason忙于演唱会，甚至没有时间来送行。不过这正是Kathy想要的安静，机场人那么多，要是真来送机，肯定又是一条绯闻。  
她回英国后，两人的联系仅限于逢年过节时礼貌的问候。直到第二年的三月，Kathy惊讶地在校园里听到了Eason的名字。原来是一群华人学生在讨论Eason要来伦敦开演唱会，门票会不会很难抢。  
她回想起去年在澳门看过的演唱会，已经恍若隔世。好几个月不见，说她一点不想念Eason是假的，就算作为歌迷，她都想去看他的演唱会。  
她买了一张看台票，想着远远的看一眼就能满足了。没想到在演出前几天，Eason突然发短信问她想不想看演唱会，并且为她留了一张票，在第一排。

两人并肩走在伦敦街头，上一次这么散步还是Eason在英国度假的时候，现在已经物是人非。两人逛累了就步行到了Eason入住的酒店门口。  
“就到这里吧，我该回去了。”  
“你下午有事？”  
“唔…没什么事其实。”  
“不如上来喝杯茶休息一下？”  
Eason仍然保持着正常距离，但是热切的眼神出卖了他。  
“好。”  
在离开之前，Kathy还想再多看看Eason，才舍得再也不打扰。

“你过得还好吗？”  
“挺好的，学校生活很充实，我还有了男朋友。”  
Eason伸向避孕套的手僵住了。  
“哦，哦，那很好啊，他对你好吗？”  
Eason用尽量自然的语气询问道。  
“嗯，只是，我想我们以后还是不要联系了，好吗？”  
“我明白，我不会让你为难的。”  
Eason有些苦涩地说道。

和Eason告别后，Kathy回到宿舍，站在窗边向下望去。  
“对不起了呢，只能下辈子守护你了。”

“Happy birthday to you，Happy birthday to you，Happy birthday to Eason，Happy birthday to you～生日快乐Eason！宝贝快许个愿吧！”  
小小的Eason在生日蛋糕前闭眼，双手合十虔诚的许愿，然后将六根蜡烛全吹灭了。  
“我想要有个天使保护我！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你六岁当天  
> 已是我偶像


End file.
